1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of generating the shortest path along which a robot manipulator may move to grip an object without collision with the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, machines which execute motions similar to those of humans using an electric or magnetic action are referred to as robots. Industrial robots, such as manipulators and transfer robots for automation and unmanned operation of production fields, which execute dangerous operations, repeated operations, and operations requiring strong force in place of humans were the first to be introduced. Recently, vigorous development of humanoid robots which have a joint system similar to that of humans and coexist with humans in human working and living spaces to supply various services to humans is underway.
Such a humanoid robot executes an operation using a manipulator produced to move similar to the motion of a human arm or hand through an electrical and mechanical mechanism. Most manipulators which are used now are formed by connecting a plurality of links. A connection portion between the respective links is referred to as a joint, and motion characteristics of a manipulator are determined by geometrical relations between the links and the joints. Mathematical expression of these relations is referred to as kinematics, and most manipulators having kinematic characteristics move a robot front end (hereinafter, referred to as a gripper) to a position at which an operation is executed.
In order to allow a manipulator to execute a given operation (for example, an operation of gripping an object), generation of a movement path of the manipulator from a current position (start point) prior to executing the operation to a position at which the operation is executed, i.e., a target position (target point) to grip the object, is required. At this time, the trajectory of the shortest path along which the manipulator may move from the current position to the target position without collision with the object needs to be generated.